


Show Day Jitters

by MadVagabond



Series: What Happens In Band Camp.... [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Marching Band AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadVagabond/pseuds/MadVagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of all the performances he's been in, Jack has never had a case of the so called show day jitters. Until this one that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Day Jitters

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of Guard for everyone, mostly Rapunzel and Jack being cute and talking about Jack's crush

"Jack! Jack! I can’t find my mask!" 

“And my strap broke on mine!”  

“Can you do my hair next Jack?”  

“Frost, hold still unless you want your eye poked out! I can’t do this when your head is moving everywhere. Now look forward and stop moving!” With four or five girls calling his name and one yelling at him to stay still Jack’s head was swimming.  
Show days were always hectic, and even though most girls were running about in chaos, (with a case of what Jack liked to call the Show Day Jitters) Jack somehow always managed to keep a cool head. One of the many reasons why the girls had started calling him Frost.  
The blond girl frowned grabbing Jack by the chin making him look forward again forcing the white hared senior to actually stay still for once, of course against his will. There was still a lot to do. But makeup couldn’t be done on the bus. Hair yes, but not this. Jack glanced around with big blue eyes, a smile on his lips that could charm anybody and the girls around him looked anxious awaiting instructions and answers from the senior guard member. He looked straight forward for a second laughing softly.

“Sorry Punz, there’s just a lot to do, I can’t not help my girls!” The group around him a smiled and laughed the most panicked of the group relaxing some at his comment. To the girl on his right he glanced up moving his head slightly and deceiving a disheartened sigh from the blond sitting cross-legged in from of him. Jack smiled sheepishly muttering sorry to the girl.  
“Okay, Tooth, check your uniform bag. “  
“But I already did it’s!-“  
“How about Aster’s hat box?” Instantly the dark haired girl flushed eyes widening ever so slightly. With a large awkward grin she wave Jack off stopping him from saying anymore.  
“Oh Yeah okay I’ll go look, the jerk probably took it again!” She said hurriedly rushing out of the band room to the uniform trailer.  
Jack only laughed at the reaction. Seriously what did that girl think she was hiding? Everyone in the band that they were a thing, even if it wasn’t “official.” It would be soon and there was no denying it. Now his eyes darted to the next girl.  
“Go get the stapler off of Mr. North’s desk and when we get on the bus give me it and your mask okay?” The girl frowned her brow furrowing.  
“But-“  
“I know it’s not a great fix but it’s only for one show hun. It won’t be seen from the box and were moving too fast for the field judges to see something so small. You’ll be fine. ” The girl let out a breath and nodded.  
“Okay fine.”  
Now he looked to the last girl on his left smiling wide, “Of course I can. Though I’ll probably have to do it on the bus. Make sure you have hairspray and bobby pins ‘Kay? ”  
“Okay, Thanks!”  
As the final girl disappeared, Jack let out a sigh and Rapunzel pulled back, done with the eyeliner she had threatened his eyes with. “How do you deal with it all Jack? I’d be going crazy if I were you.” She laughed, turning to rummage through the makeup box, pulling out a silver cream shadow. Instinctively Jack closed his eyes letting the senior continue her work.  
“Eh, it gets easier once you get use to the chaos. Plus I love you ladies.” Again the girl laughed.  
“And you know we love you too. You know some the other girls have started calling you Mama Frost.” She giggled.  
“Mama Frost huh? Has a nice ring to it.”  
“I think most of the younger girls have finally gotten use to the fact that they don’t have a chance with you.”  
“They finally figured it out?”  
“Mhm.”  
“Took them long enough.” he joked. “Was I not straight forward enough? “  
“I think it was more they didn’t want to admit it. You’re a good looking guy, you certainly have a lot of female admirers. ” She pointed out.  
“Yeaaaah but they aren’t really my type.”  
“And let me guess. Your type is… Brunet, skinny and covered in freckles with big green eyes a crooked smile and is one of the senior guys in pit?”  
“mmmmyeahmaaaybe” He mumbled out smiling and flushing red just like Tooth had moments before. Rapunzel gave a playful smirk.  
“Jack why haven’t you asked him out yet!” She asked with a tilt of her head. The White haired teen shrugged dropping his head to look at his lap, slender calloused fingers toying with the hair at the nape of his neck.  
“Come on Punz you know it’s not that simple. Yours and Rider’s relationship is like something straight out of movie, but me? I don’t get so lucky. He’s not even into me!” He added voice raising as he threw his hand out palm to the sky as if offering something to the girl.  
Rapunzel had a hard time not laughing at that. Not into him? Not into him?! How could Jack miss it? How could he even think that for a second?! The way Henry watched him practice, the way he silently cheered for him when he caught the perfect rifle toss and winced and watched worriedly when that perfect toss sometimes ended up smashing a toe or two. The way Jack was the only one he vented to about his pit members and how Jack was the only one who could really make him genuinely smile when he was frustrated or tired. All this and he still thought Henry wasn’t into him? This guy was hopeless!  
“Oh Jack you are completely clueless sometimes!” Jack looked confused while the blond laughed and started to pack up the makeup now finished with her work.  
“What? What are you talking about I am not!” The girl only giggled in response.  
“Go for it Jack seriously! What have you got to lose!”  
“Henry as my best friend?” He said with a sigh, his pale lower lip trapped under his teeth nervously chewing. She sighed and reached out taking both of her best friend’s hands in hers and squeezed lightly to get his attention.  
“Jack. Just believe me on this one. Something tells me you’ll be fine. Oh! You should do it today!” He exclaimed suddenly letting go and clasping her hands together wide eyed in excitement at her own suggestion. And that’s when Jack gave her a look of pure disbelief.  
“… Are you crazy?! It’s show day! That’s like, the worst day I could possibly do it!”  
“After the show dummy!”  
“But what if we lose?”  
“Jackson Overland!” Uh oh full names were never good. He decided to cut her off quickly.  
“I’m not saying we’re going to but what if?!”  
“You are impossible mister. Okay then… After the contest, and after we win, Then you ask him out okay? Pit rides with the guard anyways so you can ask him then.” The bus ride home would be at least two hours long, and it would probably be eleven by the time they left, meaning most people would either be asleep, or so obnoxiously loud that nobody would hear the two talking… or hear the poor guard member fuck everything up horribly. After a moment of thoughtful silence, Jack looked up and nodded.  
“Okay. I’ll do it. I just hope you’re right Punz.” The blond smiled looking happier than ever before and instantly she lunged forward wrapping her arms around Jack.  
“Oh I am!” She flashed a smile to Jack and then kissed his cheek making him smile as well. Jumping up she tossed her waist length ponytail over her shoulder. “Come on! We have a show to get to!” She shouted before running off leaving Jack in the middle of the band room, smiling with red cheeks.

Jackson Overland, Mama Frost, Mr. Calm, Cool, and Collected… Now had a terrible case of the Show Day Jitters.  
He couldn’t wait for the bus ride home.


End file.
